C8 2019
El C8 de 2019 se llevará a cabo el 29 de Diciembre de 2019. El evento será organizado por los Lideres Supremos de la''' Confederación Sigma bajo la conduccion de Lucaso, Kalias y TheYuaker. Descripción El '''25 de Diciembre de 2019 '''se abrió un espacio de votación para que todos los confederados pudieran nominar a cualquier categoría, la votación se cerró el mismo día del evento. Nominaciones * '''Mejor Frase del año. # "Retrocediste de la edad de los castillos a la edad feudal theris culiao" - Lucaso a Theris al enterarse de que le pasaron a Windows 10 su PC sin cumplir los requisitos mínimos de este, y por lo tanto empeorando el rendimiento. # "Chongo, el que me garcho todos los findes" - Chuli comentando animada su vida personal. # "Le diría x2" - ''ToNY McClain luego de que el Dr. Zalosin preguntara "¿Que dirían si alguien les dijera que su vida es miserable?", respuesta que demuestra el estado de animo del señor McClain. # ''"Hey, abranme el hoyo D:" - ''Theris en Terraria luego de ver que la salida de la mina en la que estaba la habían cerrado. # ''"ToNYJr_tHe_PrINcE" -'' Nombre del Hijo de ToNY McClain según Kalias. * '''Meme del año.' # Me and the boys liderando the Sigma Confedereishon - Por ToNY McClain. # Cuando estas leyendo tranquilamente la Wikia y de repente Klesk ya no es Supremo Líder - Por ToNY McClain. # ¿Puedo disparar mi automag de lado? ¡Se ve de lujo! - Por ToNY McClain. # "A shit here we go again" versión Return to Na Pali - Por ToNY McClain. # "ToNY y su hijo" - Por ToNY McClain. * Mejor troleada del año. ''' # Kalias a confederados en Terraria; Por entrar con su personaje con Hardmode provocó la llegada de un ejercito de nieve que los demás tuvieron que enfrentar sin estar preparados ni equipados provocando un desastre. * '''Situación Random del Año # Sorpresiva llegada del ejercito de nieve en Terraria; En una partida de Terraria en donde la recolección de recursos y la mejora de armas y armaduras recién se estaba llevando a cabo sorpresivamente llegó un ataque del ejercito de nieve, que provocó grandes destrozos en el edificio principal y una cantidad de muertes tremenda llenando de lápidas el sitio, después de aquello se inauguró el cementerio confederado de terraria y se sospecha que la llegada del ejército fue responsabilidad de Kalias quien constantemente entraba con su personaje con Hardmode al Servidor. # Suicidio doble en terraria; Klesk para llevar a cabo la construcción de su hogar cavó un pozo de grandes proporciones, en un momento tanto él como Theris se encontraban escalando usando los ganchos, al llegar al borde del pozo listos para subir ambos erran la dirección del gancho haciendo que los dos caigan y mueran al mismo tiempo, todo presenciado por ToNY McClain quien quedó con traumas después de tan terrible escena. Discurso de entrada. Fue registrada por una edicion corta y con menor presencia a comparacion con los otros C8, en donde esta edicion no fue transmitida en vivo por Sigma sports, esta edicion duro una hora aproximadamente, mucho mas que la edicion anterior. Y siendo la primera edicion que no fue liderada por un Supremo Lider, sino por la Nueva Administracion del clan, que es la Nueva Camara de Lideres.' '''Se realizó tradicionalmente en el servidor Confederado de Unreal Gold. Las palabras de apertura estuvieron bajo la conduccion de Lucaso, Kalias y TheYuaker en calidad Lideres. Discurso de entrada para comienzar el c8 en donde habla el Lider Lucaso: ''«Bienvenidos a la Edicion 7 del C8 2019, bueno primero y principal, sera el primer c8 que lo haran los lideres de faccion en donde este año nuestro lider Julixan dejo el mandato y tuvimos que dar el comimenzo a una nueva direccion administrativa del c8. En fin bienvenidos a todos, soy Lucaso y Daremos el comienzo a esto. Que la pasen bien.» Discursos Se efectuaron los Discursos que habian preparado los Lideres Supremos. Discurso del Lider Lucaso: «Primero que nada estoy contento de estare aqui una vez mas en este clan, ya que fue un paso muy importante este año contar con la ayuda de mis colegas (Kalias y TheYuaker), en donde tuvimos que sufrir grandes cambios, la salida del vigente Supremo Lider y nuevas tareas que daremos para el clan y la Salida del Theris que nos dio el golpe final a esto. Puntos positivos que doy a este año es el siguiente: # Independizarnos de otras comunidades que quizas nos hizo mucho daño a todos, principalmente a todos, en Unreal, en LOL, y en otros juegos y estar aqui siendo solamente nosotros y divertirnos y seguir para adelante. Puntos negativos: # La salida del vigente Supremo Lider, la salida de varios miembros, y tambien de Theris de traicionar a la patria confederada, que nos hizo desaparecer de los grupos de discord y de facebook Pero tenemos grandes expectativas importante para el proximo año que vamos a poder disfrutar, como la union entre los 3 lideres, y grandes proyectos que podemos dar a continuacion. Y la otra es que hace poco nos dieron la administracion del c8, lamentablemente con la poca premiaciones que tenemos daremos lo mejor para este y el proximo del 2018. Y para finalizar esto, estoy plenamente feliz por estar aqui, de darnos una oportunidad de ayudar al clan. Seguiremos dando lo mejor, como por ejemplo que Kalias pudo a ver sido Supremo Lider en el pasado, y sin embargo le toca ahora mismo estar nosotros tres al mando de este clan y con la ayuda de nosotros daremos sin duda lo mejor. Y para el martes que se termina el año, emborrachensen y sigamos siendo nosotros sin la ayuda de otras comunidades que nos hizo daño. Feliz nalidad nuevamente y feliz año y proximo gran año con grandes oportunidades que tendremos. Saludos» Discurso del Lider Kalias: « ¡Saludos, Familia! No hace falta que me presente, por lo que sere directo con lo que tengo para decir a continuacion ha sido un año realmente complicado en muchos aspectos para el clan, pero seguimos de pie, listos para levantarnos y ser mas fuerte de lo que fuimos antes tenemos una caracteristica especial en esta comunidad, y es que siempre intentamos perfeccionarnos, siempre intentamos ser la version de nosotros mismos cada año que pasa, a pesar de todas las adversidades, y todas las mareas que hemos afrontado, seguimos aqui reunidos, listos para seguir batallando y expandirnos mas que nunca como comunidad y brindarles a todas aquellas personas que estan ahi fuera, una comunidad en la que se puedan sentir en casa y pasar un excelente rato, nunca perdamos el enfoque principal de eso, confederados! Es nuestra principal objetivo, divertirnos todos los dias. Gracias por este espacio que me otorgan todos los años. Y gracias por estar a mi lado. ¡VIVA LA CONFEDERACION!» Discurso del Lider TheYuaker: « Primero que nada buenas tardes confederados. Ha sido la verdad un año lamentable, pero a pesar de todas las cosas, porque no voy a entrar en detalle, hemos afrontado bien, estas diferencias y adversidades, todos como confederados unidos, es por eso que me honra ser uno de los lideres y trabajar junto al kalias y al lucaso, en contraparte, ya que nadie se ha referido al tema, me lastima mucho que saber que el theris y el black, cometieron traicion a su patria (hijos de puta), porque la verdad, la traicion vienen de donde menos los espera. Sin mas nada que decir, termino mi discurso y damos por inicio a la 7ma edicion del c8. Muchas Gracias» Premiaciones Los ganadores con cada condecoración en cada categoría fueron: Entrega de Distinción Honorífica: * Mejor frase del año: '"''Retrocediste de la edad de los castillos a la edad feudal theris culiao" - Lucaso a Theris * '''Mejor Meme del Año: '''Me and the boys liderando the Sigma Confedereishon - Por ToNY McClain * '''Mejor Situacion Random del Año: '''Sorpresiva llegada del ejercito de nieve en Terraria * '''Mejor troleada del año: '''Kalias a confederados en Terraria '''Entrega de la Orden del Consejo Confederado: * 'Miembro del Año: 'TheYuaker Los otros respectivos premios no fueron nominados debido al poco tiempo de organizacion del c8 despues de la ida de Julixan y Theris. Anuncios y planes futuros En primera instancia, se determinó el futuro de los siguientes juegos expandidos. Principalmente con el Unreal, LoL, y BattleRoyales. En donde Unreal, seguiran poniendo la vista principal hacia el UT4 debido a que hay poca activadad en Unreal Gold y estar al 100% expandido en el UT4 en donde este año fue con una actividad sorprende con nuevos miembros y torneos hechos de manera satisfactoria, en donde el proximo año pretenden algo mejor o quizas mas. Con respecto al LoL la actividad al principio del año empezo a crecer en cuanto torneos pero con el tiempo hubo problemas internos y decayo bastante, con el correr del tiempo la faccion se estabilizo en el ultimo mes en donde el proximo año con respecto al LoL pretenden un buen comienzo de ciclo. Con respecto al Battleroyales, fue un año duro ya que los confederados no son muy fan con este tipo de juegos, con excepcion de Lucaso que es el unico que estuvo involucrado con este juego, pero con el correr de los meses tanto como Smartphones y PC se pudo establecer ya que el lider logro establecer comunicacion con otras comunidades. Con el correr del tiempo la Faccion de Battleroyales se podra dar un gran salto. Sin embargo con la Faccion de Age, no hubo informacion correspondientes. Cierre El cierre fue una despedida austera de parte de Lucaso, quien instó a todos los confederados presentes a ser íntegros partícipes del próximo año y deseó a la Confederación muchos años más de vida.